Insanity
by Sasori's-girl99
Summary: Sakura feels betrayed by her friends, and tries to run from her problems. Unfortunately, she runs into someone completely unexpected. Will she find love and comfort from her enemy? Thanks to my beta reader ItachiTenshi for helping me with my story and su
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Naruto series, but I wish I owned Sasori.

Sasori: No way in hell am I being that thing's love interest!

Me: Shut up! I'm writing this story and if you don't watch I'll have your love intrest be Kakashi.

Sasori: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Try me.

Sasori: Stomps off muttering bitch.

Me: -Grins evilly- Now on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I sat in the woods crying. I had ran away from the village because I just couldn't take it anymore. Every since the battle with Sasori I had slowly been falling apart. They didn't get that after the battle he had been haunting my dreams. I hadn't had a good night's sleep since the battle. I heard footsteps approaching me but I didn't care. If I died at least it would be more peaceful then living. I closed my eyes as the tears kept sliding down my face.

"Sakura?"

I gasped it was just my mind playing tricks on me he was dead. I watched him die.

"Sakura?" I didn't respond, "Damn it answer me!"

"Just kill me."

"Why should i do that?"

"I just want my life to end."

"Too bad because I have other plans for you."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me. I couldn't stop crying it's was like I would never run out of tears. I finally cried myself to sleep in Sasori's arms.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms. Even in her sleep tears were still streaming down her face. Where was the strong medical ninja that had fought him? It was like that girl didn't exist anymore. He saw faint scars on both her arms and his eyes widened. She was cutting herself, but why. He froze at what she said in her sleep.

"Sasori I'm sorry."

He resumed walking why was she sorry? He reached base and walked past the rest of the Akatsuki members who stared at him in shock he walked to his room and placed her on the bed and covered hed with a blanket. He walked back down stairs and into the living room where everyone was at.

He looked at them before he spoke, "I'm only gonna say this once. No one his to touch her if I find out anyone has harmed her or bothered her when she wishes to be left alone. If i find out otherwise who ever did it will be forced to endure unimaginable pain. Am I clear?"

Pein nodded, "I will make sure it is enforced."

"Thank you leader sama."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't know. She's suffering and I've went through a lot of suffering at her age and for someone reason I want to help her."

Deidara smiled, "Awwwww! Sasori your turning into a big softy."

I glared at Deidara, "Do want to die or become a puppet?"

He hid behind Tobi, "Neither!"

He sighed, "Konan, Tobi, Deidara can you come with me to the kitchen."

They followed him and he turned around, "I need you three to help her be as comfortable as possible. She's in pain. She's cutting herself and even in her sleep she cries. She needs help and I'm not the right person to help her. I wish I could help but I tried to kill her."

"I'll treat like she's my kid sister and be as goofy as possible." Deidara said smiling.

"Tobi will be a good boy and help."

"And I will help as much as I can. Starting with having something to eat ready for her when she wake's up." Konan said.

"Thanks." I walked out of the room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"He's worried about her." Konan said looking through the cabinets.

"I know."

"They would make a cute couple if they could get over their differences."

"Yeah they would."

They heard a bone chilling scream come from Sasori's room and ran for the room.

* * *

A/N i'm sorry if it sucks. No flames please but if anyone has an idea that would make this better I would really be grateful for it. I'm sorry if Sasori is out of charactor he's really hard to keep in charator And does anyone have any ideas for a better title.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really helped me me get over my self critical issues with things that I write. And I'm sorry my spelling sucks.

Sasori: Please?

Me: No.

Sasori: Please?

Me: NO! I will not tell you what happens between you and Sakura.

Sasori: I hate you and I will kill you.

Me:-sighs- Take a number and get in line. Sakura?

Sakura: What?

Me: Knock him out so I can continue with the story.

Sakura: Ok.

Sasori: -Crashes to the floor in pain-

Me: I don't own anything that pertains to Naruto. On with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Konan, Deidara, and Tobi ran towards Sasori's room. They walked in to see Sakura tossing and turning in her sleep.

"What the hell?" Deidara asked as she continued to scream.

"She's having a nightmare", Konan said, looking worried.

Deidara sighed. "Konan, take Tobi and go fix up some food. I'll see if I can wake her up and try to calm her down."

"Be careful, she's a med-nin. She can kill you with one well-placed punch", Konan warned.

Deidara gave her a 'no-duh' look. "I know! Now go deal with the food."

**Deidara P.O.V.**

Once I heard the door shut, I started shaking Sakura gently, but she started fighting me the moment I touched her.

"Sakura wake up!"

She kept fighting. "Sakura WAKE UP!"

Sasori walked into the room, "What's with all the yelling?"

"She's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up."

"Move aside..."

He walked over to her. "Sakura," he placed his hand on her stomach, "Remember when I ran my sword through you right where my hand is? The sight of your blood was so appealing."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My eyes snapped open as I smacked him across the face.

"You sick bastard!"

Sasori gave me a glare that would have sent Orochimaru running for the hills.

"Don't do that again or I will kill you."

I glared at him, "Go for it. No one would care if you did."

He glanced at Deidara, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Sure."

He walked out and Sasori looked at me, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true! And it's none of your damn business anyway!" I yelled back, looking away.

I got up and started pacing around the room. I was pissed and wanted to cry.

"Sakura?"

"Just leave me alone!"

I grabbed my bag and stormed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I changed into another outfit, seeming as my current one was torn, covered in mud, and smelled terrible, and went back out into his room. He wasn't there, but some blue haired chick was.

I threw my stuff in a corner, "And you are?"

"Konan."

"I see."

"Why did you tell Sasori if you died no one would care?"

"Because... I had a falling out with my squad in the leaf village and the Hokage."

"Why? You seem like a sweet person."

"I was until..."

"Until what?"

I stared back at her, "Until they started treating me like a possession instead of a person."

"How so?"

"Tsunade, our Hokage, started taking advantage of me, treating me like I was there just to heal every little injury. Then Naruto claimed that I was his girlfriend, and I tried telling him that it would never happen. He's just like a brother to me. He got mad and said Sasuke would have never loved me. Then Sai tried to hit on me and put his hands where they didn't belong! I sent him to the hospital in a bloody mess. Then Kakashi told me to grow up! He said that I was overreacting. I couldn't take it! So I ran away because I deserved better."

Konan looked at me with a soft expression. She hugged me and muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. What's done is done", I pulled away. "I'm just not the kind of person to put up with that shit. I bet they don't even know I'm gone..."

"Let's go eat. You can stay here as long as you like."

"But..."

"No buts."

Konan took hold of my wrist and dragged me down the stairs and sat me onto the chair by Sasori. I didn't look at anyone. I let my hair cover my face. I was so out of place, and they could kill me at any moment and no one would ever know. This was a big mistake. I was reviewing battle tactics in my head when Sasori leaned towards me and I felt his breath against my ear.

"Try to calm down and relax. Pein, our leader, has given orders that no one can harm you."

I looked at him disbelievingly. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He chuckled and sat straight up. I so wanted to smack him. How dare he laugh at me?! Pein walked in with a tense look on his face and sat down at the head of the table.

"The hidden leaf village is on the move and they're after Sakura. They want her back. And apparently, she is to face charges for putting her teammate, Sai, in a coma."

I'm in so much trouble.

A/N: YAY! Chapter 2 Complete I hope I did better with keeping them in character. Read and review. No flames please. But any advice is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: Zetsu scares me.

Me: Honey he scares anyone with half a brain.

Sakura: So does that mean no one in the akatsuki has half a brain?

Me: Well Konan has a brain as far as everyone else they couldn't tell their ass from a hole in the ground.

Akatsuki: HEY!

Me: What?! I'm just telling the truth. Hey Zetsu?

Zetsu: -Growls- What?

Me: I'm not scared of you. I think you're cool especially with the whole plant thing.

Zetsu: Thanks... I think.

Me: No problem. Konan do the disclaimer please I'm tired.

Konan: She doesn't own anything from Naruto but wishes she owned Sasori.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura's P.O.V.

The room went deadly silent and everyone stared at me. They wanted answers. Too bad, so sad. It was my business, not theirs, and they needed to butt the hell out.

I rolled my eyes, "Why is everyone staring at me? Damn, take a picture it'll last longer."

"Sakura..." Pein started in a strained voice.

I glared at him. "Don't '_Sakura'_ me. What happened is none of your damn business! So butt out and leave me alone!"

I jumped up and briskly walked out of the room. I found my way outside and jumped up in a tree. I couldn't help but shake in rage. How dare he question me? He may be the leader of the fucking Akatsuki, but hell would freeze over before he controlled me. I heard footsteps approaching, not bothering to turn and look who it was.

"Sakura come down here", I heard Sasori say in a calm voice.

"NO!"

"Sakura, be reasonable about this."

"I am being reasonable. That's why I'm leaving", I said as I faced him.

Sasori had a smirk on his perfect face. "Do you really expect that you can just walk away from here after finding out where our hideout is? Are you trying to be funny or are you just stupid?"

I growled, "I'M NOT STUPID! And like I give a damn about where your hideout is. The only reason I asked you to kill me was because I felt I had no reason to live anymore. I've been treated like shit by those who I considered friends and family. But I won't give in to suicidal thoughts anymore. They're not worth it."

I jumped down and started walking deeper into the woods.

"...What about when you said 'I'm sorry Sasori' in your sleep?"

I stopped dead. I said that out loud? I had said that while his death replayed over and over in my dreams.

He walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Why were you apologizing to me?"

"I was having a mental break down."

I shrugged off his shoulder and ran... straight into a new and improved Hiruko.

"Don't lie to me."

I froze at the sound of his voice, full of anger and menace.

"Sasori, you won't like the truth."

I launched myself over Hiruko and ran as fast as I could into the forest, pumping chakra into my legs to go faster. I collapsed as I reached a lake from using too much chakra. I knew I had at least run fifteen miles from where Sasori was. I looked at my surroundings, finding nothing. The sun was bright, a cool breeze in the air. I lied down on the grass and fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone looked up as Sasori walked back inside.

He glared at them, "I'm going to my room to work on my puppets, and the first person to bother me will become my new puppet."

Konan's jaw dropped as he walked by. He hadn't threatened to turn any of them into a puppet in a while, which meant something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Pein.

All the guys answered at once, "Sakura."

"Wow, surround sound. What did Sakura do?"

Itachi looked at her with a void face, "She ran off and he's in love with her. Isn't that right, Deidara?"

"Yep, after his grandma turned him human again and brought him back to life, all he could talk about was her. How strong she was, how dedicated to her friends she was, how she was dangerously beautiful, and how with that same hand she could heal or kill someone. That's all I heard, it really started to get annoying... yeah."

"He loves her? But I always thought..." Konan was stunned.

Deidara gave her a reassuring smile, "Piece of advice, never talk about his feelings for her. He'll get pissed off and act like a child and stomp off to his room."

"So he's touchy about his feelings for her?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I had never expected this from him."

"It was bound to happen eventually."

Sasori's P.O.V.

I grabbed the puppet I had been working on for if I ever saw her again. It was made purely from wood, due to the fact that when she had found out my puppets were made from real people she looked disgusted. The puppet I was making for her was a little girl. It had black shoulder length hair, was dressed with an akatsuki cloak, and was full of weapons. I had planned on teaching her how to control it using Puppet Mastery Jutsus I used on my puppets.

I finished at last, and looked at in disgust. Why had I even thought such a thing was possible? She hated me with a passion and didn't trust me at all. I tried to kill her and told her she was going to be another puppet in my collection. It was a surprise she hadn't killed me on sight.

I sighed, sitting down on the bed. I was stupid to think she would ever fall for someone like me. Oh well... time to put on my mask of indifference and go back downstairs. When I got down stairs, I glanced around, "Where's Konan?"

Pein shrugged, "No clue. She was here one second and gone the next."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"She's my girlfriend. I know enough about her not to freak out when she disappears. Plus, I know if anyone messes with her they better have their grave and will ready."

"I see."

Sakura's P.O.V.

I bolted into a sitting position when I heard a branch snap. I glanced around and saw Naruto step out of the woods. He looked at me with a sullen expression. I couldn't let him take me back to the village. I shifted into my battle stance, ready if he tried to make me go back with him.

"Sakura... why did you do it?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Naruto, you're like my annoying little brother. You know I could never do anything to you, but I will hurt you if you try to make me go back."

"Why don't you want to come back?"

"I didn't attack him just because I felt like it."

"Then why?"

"Naruto, if I tell you, you can't try to kill him."

"Just tell me."

"Sai tried to rape me when I told him I would never date him."

Naruto's eyes turned red, "That bastard! I won't kill him, but I'll make sure he never does that again. I'll make sure he stays far, far away from you. And, Sakura...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, when you said you wouldn't date me..."

I ran and hugged him, "That is the best thing you could have said to me. I love you, Naruto. Love you like a little brother."

He pulled away, "You're not coming back, are you?" His blue eyes were sad.

Tears silently strolled down my face, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Tell our friends, the Hokage, and Kakashi-sensei what I just told you. But please, don't tell them where you saw me or they'll come after me. Tell them I'm sorry and I love them, and not to worry, that I will take good care of myself."

"I promise. I'll tell them. And tell the Akatsuki they better take good care of you, or I will kill every one of them."

"H-How did you know that's who I've been staying with?" I looked at Naruto incredibly.

"Because I love you and look out for you..."

I was shocked. "Thank you. But you know we can't. Just, try to give poor Hinata a chance. She really likes you." I tried in vain to smile.

He sighed, "I'll try, but I won't guarantee you anything.

"That's all I can ask of you. Thanks again." I kissed his cheek and waited for him to leave. I watch him walk away, and waved my final goodbye as he looked back, a doubtful look on his face. He sprinted towards the trees and he was gone. I turned back towards to the Akatsuki headquarters, with tears threatening to spill once more.

'Maybe I can give Sasori a second chance too...'

Sasori's P.O.V.

I stepped outside, wondering if Sakura was ok. I saw a flash of pink in the distance, unsure if it was just my imagination. Then I saw Sakura running my way. I was unsure of what to do when she didn't seem to slow down.

"Sakura-" Sakura slammed into me. She looked at me and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "Sakura what's wrong?" I gave her a worried look.

She buried her face against my chest and started crying so hard she was shaking.

"Sakura?"

"I just did the hardest thing I think I've ever done in my life", Sakura whispered.

"What... what happened?"

"I told my best friend that I couldn't go home because of what happened. I told him the truth and he got pissed. But I made him promise that he would tell everyone the truth, and that he wouldn't tell them where he saw me." She looked up into my eyes, "He said to tell you to take good care of me, or he'll kill you."

I couldn't help but smirk at this. "I'm guessing it was Naruto?"

"Yeah, he knows I'm with you guys. Although, I don't know how he could've figured it out on his own", she says with a surprised expression.

I sighed, "He's a pain. Come on inside. You need to eat and get some rest."

"I don't want to see anyone right now", Sakura said uncomfortably.

"Go straight to my room. I'll bring you something to eat", I suggested.

"Sasori, thank you..." She kissed my cheek and trotted inside.

I was so confused. She left me stunned with that kiss. I shook it off as a friendly thing and went inside to get some food. I walked towards my room, plates in hand, and noticed Sakura looking at the puppet I had made for her.

"Do you like it?" I asked, containing a blush that tried to creep along my face.

She spun around and blushed too. "Yes, she's beautiful."

"It's made strictly from wood."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought you used real people to make your puppets."

"I altered it for reason's I will tell you later."

"Ok."

"Now, come eat so you can rest."

Normal P.O.V

They sat down at a small table in the corner of his room that had wood and tools on it. He cleared a space off and put the food down. They ate in silence, enjoying the few moments of tranquility between them. After they ate, Sakura yawned loudly and blushed.

"Sorry, whenever I get overemotional, I tend to get really tired."

Sasori chuckled at her remark. "That's fine. You can take my bed. I have things I need to get done tonight."

"Thanks." Sakura walked away as she removed her boots and crawled into the bed. She wrapped herself in the blankets and eyed him softly. "Sasori?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever change", she whispered.

She smiled at him and fell asleep.

He was left completely shocked. He never would have expected that from her. A smile reached both his lips and his new heart.

"Sakura," he whispered, "I never want you to change either."

* * *

A/N Oh my god! Longest chapter yet and my hands hurt from nonstop typing. Now click the little button to review. Good or bad review's any comments are welcome. But I really want to know what everyone thinks because this is my first Fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

Sakura's P.O.V.

'That smile…' I thought as I opened my eyes. I remember falling asleep, my last thoughts of Sasori. 'It was wonderful' I recalled, remembering the moments of tranquility we had together.

I sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. There was light coming from the little window in the room, showing it to be early in the morning. I looked around, noticing that Sasori had fallen asleep at the table where we ate the previous night. I quietly got up from the bed, and tiptoed over to him. I couldn't help but admire his flawless face, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and a little cute.

I noticed a sketch pad on the edge of the table, grabbing a pencil. I took hold of the sketch pad, sitting across from him. He was sitting on the little chair, his head resting on his arm that was sprawled across the table. I examined his features, the curls of this red hair, the curve to his nose, and how his lips would part with each breath. I looked at the blank paper in front of me, and began to sketch him.

I looked up at him with every line I drew. Each line came out definite, not missing a single trait. I tried to get the shadowing just right, but I was still not too good at it. After a while, I sat up and admired my work. My drawing didn't do Sasori justice. "Not too bad", I told myself as I added a few minute changes.

I had been sketching for a good hour by the time he woke up. I looked up to see Sasori still half asleep, eyes not completely focused. He blinked and looked at me in a daze before he sat up.

"Good morning, Sasori", I said cheerfully.

"Good morning", he responded, also smiling. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have my sketch book?" he asked, leaning over the table to sneak a look at what I've drawn.

I blushed and held up the sketch pad. "I hope you don't mind, but you looked so adorable. I couldn't resist."

Sasori's eyes seemed to widen in amazement. He took the book, gently stroking the lines. "Sakura, this is really good. Do you draw often?"

I beamed as he appreciated my art. "Yeah, it's a hobby I picked up a while back and found out I was really good at. I'm glad you like it."

Sasori was serious as he set the sketch pad down. "Indeed. But for now, we need to head downstairs. Pein wants to hold a meeting."

He stood up to walk towards the door. "Wait", I called out.

He sighed and looked back towards me. "Yes?"

I tried to contain the blush that threatened to creep along my face. "I don't know what you'll think of this, but…will you teach me how to use the new puppet you made?"

A look of mild surprise crossed Sasori's face. His eyes gleamed, "That is the reason I made her for. I was hoping you would want to learn."

It took me a couple seconds to register what Sasori had just said. My excitement had me standing from the chair so fast it was knocked backwards. I honestly couldn't believe it. "Really?!"

He flashed me a smile that sent flutters rolling in my stomach, "Yes."

I ran up to him and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! If I can learn, I can become stronger. I need to learn so I can be as good as you."

There was a moment of hanging silence. Sasori looked down at me from where he held me. I wasn't sure if I heard a worried tone in his voice. "Why?"

I couldn't help but tug Sasori closer to me, burying my head in his cloak. I felt the emotional pain claw at my chest as the endless tears threatened to spill. "I need to be strong… because of the reason why I ran away from the hidden leaf village."

Sasori pulled me slightly away from his chest, and looked down at me with an intense gaze. "Sakura, what happened?" he said to me with a hushed voice.

Another moment of silence went by. A lone tear trailed down my cheek. The emotional pain I'd been trying to get rid of was clawing at my chest once more. I looked up into Sasori's deep brown eyes, willing him to understand. "Please Sasori, I'm just not ready to talk about it. It's not important and… why am I so pathetic?" I asked, my voice breaking.

Sasori stood, shocked. He couldn't seem to get out what he wanted to say. "Sakura..."

I pulled him towards me, and I kissed him. My raw feelings intensified the lock between our lips. I pulled back, realizing what I'd just done, and saw him looking at me with wide eyes.

I slowly released my hold on his cloak, and backed up slowly. I shook my head as I avoided his gaze. "I shouldn't have done that."

Sasori was silent for an instant. He then looked at me with a crooked smirk, "But you did."

I was surprised at his oblivious nonchalance. I inched towards the door, unable to stand my embarrassment. "I need to go... get something to eat."

I hurried out the door and down the stairs, trying desperately to get away from him and my feelings.

Normal P.O.V.

Pein looked up as Sakura ran in the room. He noticed the tension in her brow, and how her face was completely flushed.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Pein asked, monotonously.

Sakura seemed to barely recognize Pein in the room. She skidded to a stop, avoiding Pein's gaze. "What? No, nothing's wrong. Nothing what so ever," she replied, a smile strained on her face.

Pein looked at Sakura suspiciously. His eyes seemed to narrow slightly. "Then why are you blushing?" he asked in a low voice.

Sakura's face seemed to redden a few shades, if that were somehow possible. Sakura nonchalantly turned her back on him and started fixing breakfast. Pein heard her start humming Bella's lullaby.

He decided to drop the matter and ask a new one. "So what are you and Sasori doing for Valentine's Day?"

Sakura abruptly went quiet. She spun around and glared at him, "Why would we be doing anything together on Valentine's Day? We're not a couple."

"Is that so?" Pein asked, a smirk clearly gracing his face.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Sakura asked as she turned towards him, defiantly posed.

Pein couldn't help but chuckle at her ignorance. "Because everyone here knows Sasori's in love with you."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her jaw hit the floor, "W...w...WHAT?!"

Pein stared at her intently. He now stood a couple feet from her. "The question is do you feel the same?"

Sakura's P.O.V.

My heart was racing, and I felt dizzy. I had a hard time finding my voice. "I honestly don't know."

"I suggest you sit down before you pass out." Pein told me, his arm leading me towards a chair.

I sat down, unable to comprehend what he told me. I looked up at him, "He loves me?"

"Of course," he said, taking a sip of coffee that I hadn't notice he'd gotten, "May I ask, how do you feel when you're with him?"

I didn't have to think. I said the first thing that popped into my head, "My heart races. I get tongue tied. I feel calm around him, and I forget all my worries."

Pein looked down at me, his eyes humoring over my response. "Sweetheart, you're in love."

I looked up unbelievingly at Pein, realization dawning on me, "I can't be! I barely know him!"

"You can deny it all you want, but you love him."

"But...."

"You fell fast and hard."

I was completely shocked. Everyone knew but me? Then a thought entered my useless brain. "What should I get him for Valentine's Day?"

Pein seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "That's up to you."

I looked at him, flabbergasted as he walked away, smirking.

"Yeah, that'll help. Thanks a lot!" I shouted after him. I sighed as looked down at my food.

I ate my food and waited for Konan to come downstairs. My thoughts seemed to wander back to the moment I'd kissed Sasori. 'I can't believe I'd actually kissed him…' Konan's blue hair stood out at the corner of my eye. I waited for her to walk into the kitchen. The moment she, did I pounced.

"Konan can I ask you a favor?"

Konan's eyes widened in surprise for a second, but eventually answered, "Uh… Sure. What do you need?"

I smiled. "Can you take me to a nearby town? I know I can't go anywhere by myself because I'm not trusted."

"Of course, but why do you need to go to town?"

I turned my head, trying to hide my blush. "Valentine's day shopping."

Konan almost did a face plant. "Shit! I forgot! Pein's gonna kill me. Some girlfriend I am. Sure, let me go change and we can leave."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Besides if you hadn't said anything, I would be in a lot of trouble."

I laughed as she ran upstairs. I sat back down and waited. Sasori walked into the kitchen. As he walked by the window, the sunlight pouring in intensified his red curls and made his skin radiate with life. I looked at him and blushed. Sasori sat down beside me.

"What's on your mind, cherry blossom?" he asked me, leaning towards me.

I blushed. He knew what my name meant.

"Waiting on Konan so we can go shopping," I smiled.

"For what?" Sasori asked, looking at me with the most seducing eyes I've ever seen.

I was at a lack of words. I sighed with relief as Konan saved me from answering by running down the stairs.

"Change your appearance before we leave so no one recognizes you," Konan told me, changing hers as well. Her hair was no longer blue, but a dark blonde, her eyes a light brown, and her outfit a stunning white.

I nodded as I did a few hand signs and changed my hair to waist length black hair, bright blue eyes, and a jet black outfit.

"Let's go." Konan turned and walked towards the door.

Sasori gaped as his eyes followed my every movement. I winked at him and walked out.

------------2 days later Valentine's day---------

I didn't try to contain the huge grin as I slipped up behind Sasori and dropped a small box in his lap.

"What's this?" he asked, smiling up at me.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's day."

He spun around and reached into his cloak. He pulled out and handed me a box, "Happy Valentine's day, Sakura"

I took his gift, smiling wholeheartedly. I examined the medium sized box, wrapped in glittery red paper. I smiled as I plucked at the artificial cherry blossom at its corner. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautifully, handmade dress that was blood red with a scorpion on the back.

I was left speechless. I looked up at Sasori, and hugged the dress tightly. "Sasori, it's beautiful. Did you make it?"

Sasori smirked. "I did. Why don't you wear it for tonight?"

I started to feel little flutters in my chest. I was already excited for tonight. "Sure. Now open your present."

Sasori eyed the little present in his hand. He opened it and smiled. It was a carved, wooden scorpion with jewels adorning the back, attached to a chain. "It's wonderful. Thank you, my little cherry blossom."

I blushed, "Your welcome."

Sasori neatly tucked in my gift into his shirt. He looked up at me and smirked. "Go change, we have plans."

"Ok." I said as I headed upstairs.

I ran into the bathroom and slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. I admired every little detail; the beautiful shade of scarlet red, the ruffle to the hem of the dress, and the very high slit that profound itself along my thigh. It clung to me in all right the places. I put my hair up into a messy bun and let a few strands hang loose to frame my face. I put on light beige eye shadow, some blush, eyeliner, mascara, and a dark red lipstick.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Sasori was walking into the room. As he noticed me wearing his dress, he gaped as his eyes roamed my figure. I winked as I took his hand and walked out of the room and down the stairs. We walked outside to where one of Deidara's clay birds was hovering close to the ground.

"This is our means of transportation." Sasori said looking at me with a smirk.

I nodded and let him help me up onto the bird's back. I looked up into the evening sky and I held on tightly to him as we took off. I was terrified of being up this high, but I was so not going to tell him that. Once we were in the air, I enjoyed the feeling of just being with Sasori. I pulled him closer towards me, and he hugged me in return. We reached a village after three hours of flying that was out in the middle of nowhere.

I looked around as we landed, taking in the peaceful feel of the small village. "Sasori, where are we?"

"Someplace very few people know about. It's a place strictly for relaxation. There's also a wonderful restaurant I want to take you to." He said as he led me towards the main street.

I beamed as hugged Sasori tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys I would have updated sooner, but a lot has been going on lately. My dad's in the hospital, I got sick, got a boyfriend, and one of my friends turned into a jealous asshole. So I've been really busy and had a lot on my mind and if my story is not up to it's usual standards you know why. Read and review I hope you like it. And I hope everyone had a happy valentines day.

Sakura: You have a boyfriend?

Me: Yep. He's the sweetest thing ever.

Konan and Sakura: AWWWWWW!

Me: -blushes-

Pein: Konan?

Konan:Yes?

Pein: Stop making the poor girl blush. Sakura same goes for you.

Konan and Sakura: But...

Pein: No buts.

Me: -inching towards the door while they're arguing-

Sakura: FREEZE!

Me: SHIT! Hope everyone likes the story. -Runs away from Sakura and Konan screaming- YOU CRAZY BITCHES LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything that pertains to naruto.

**Chapter 5**

Sakura P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch staring off into space when I got the wind knocked out of me. I glanced down to see Tobi staring up at me. Man this guy weighed a ton for such a tiny looking thing.

"What is it Tobi?"

"Will you play a game with Tobi? Tobi's bored?"

I sighed, "Won't Dei play with you?"

He sniffed like he was going to cry cry, "He said he didn't wanna. He said he was too busy to play with me because Pein had given him a new mission and..." he let out a small sob, "He called Tobi a bad boy." he threw his arms around me. "I'm not a bad boy am I Sakura?"

I rubbed his back making a mental note to beat Deidara to a bloody pulp, "No you're not bad. Tobi is a good boy."

"YAY! So will you play a game with Tobi?"

"Of course. Go pick out a game and bring it here. While you're doing that I'm gonna go have a friendly chat with Dei."

"Ok!" He took off upstairs.

I walked to Deidara's room and kicked the door open.

He spun around, "What the hell do you think you're doing Sakura?"

I punched him in the stomach and made him fall to the floor gasping for breath.

"That's for upsetting Tobi."

I brought my hands together and slammed them Ino his back making him fall on his face.

"That's for not playing a game with him so I could have some alone time and he tackled me hitting my stomach and I'm in pain."

"Why?" He wheezed from the floor.

I kicked him in the side, "BECAUSE I'M ON MY PERIOD!"

I stormed out of the room downstairs to play with Tobi who had picked the board game Sorry to play. (A/N I know they probably don't really have that board game there. But it's my story.) I sighed in relief it was a an easy board game something I could relax and not put much effort into.

Boy was I wrong. The game ended up taking forever. I mean honestly who knew Sorry could last three fucking hours? But time we we're done I was ready to scream. When Sasori game downstairs I threw the whole damn game at him.

He winced, "Sakura what did I do wrong?"

I gave him a death glare and he backed away from me, "Tell your damn partner to quit being such a ass or he will find his insides on his outside."

I stormed up the stairs to my newly made room and slammed the door and locked it. I was so fucking pissed right now. If anyone fucked with me right now I would probably try to kill them. I turned into super bitch on my period. Even Naruto knew when I was like this you sit down and you shut up. Or you die.

Just thinking about Naruto made me burst into tears. I slid down the door and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and cried. I missed him because he was like the little brother I always wanted but never got. I missed Ino's loud mouth I missed them all but I could never go back. Not now, not ever. I cried. I rested with my back against the door crying so had I was shaking. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Sakura? Please open the door." It was Sasori.

I stood up shakily and opened the door. I launched myself into his arms and buried my face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my friends. Especially that little knuckle head who is practically my brother."

He was silent for a moment, "Sakura if you could would you go back home?"

"I don't know honestly."

I felt him tense, "I see."

"Sasori...I really miss my friends but if I left I would miss you too."

His arms tightened around me, "I would miss you too."

"Sasori, I have a question."

"What?"

"Are we a together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes. And if any one try's to touch you I will kill them."

I sighed, "That makes me happy."

He chuckled, "Pein wants us to go on a mission with Dei."

I gasped and pulled back from Sasori, "Oh shit! I forgot about Dei!"

"What about him?"

"Well you see he refused to play a game with Tobi and then proceeded to call Tobi a bad boy. I was trying to relax on the couch when Tobi launched himself into my lap hitting me in the stomach which pissed me off. I'm having girl issues right now so that hurt. When I found out what was wrong I told Tobi to go get a game while I went and talked to Dei. I kinda beat the crap out of him. I through the board game at you because I was pissed and the game was taking too damn long. Sorry."

He kissed the top of my head, "It's fine. You pack and I'll go check on my dumbass partner."

Sasori's P.O.V.

I walked into Dei's room to see him on the floor cursing in pain.

He looked up at me, "I hate your damn girlfriend, yeah."

"Next time just play the damn game with Tobi. Sakura is PMSing and Tobi hit her in the stomach when he jumped in her lap because you upset him. That's why she came up here and beat the shit out of you."

He paled, "Oh hell I'm a dead."

"Just behave on the mission. I don't feel like dragging you dead body back here. Understand?"

He nodded his head.

"Good now pack."

I walked out of the room remembering why I hated blondes so much. Because they are stupid fucking idiots. Well at least Dei was. This mission was gonna be a nightmare.

-A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really sick. I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter is pretty short but I just didn't feel like writing much. Sorry. Read and review. Please and thank you. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far it means a lot to me that people actually like my story. Sorry tend to get mushy when I'm sick.

Deidara: That was very mean that you let Sakura beat me up Sasori.

Sasori:-Rolls eyes- I didn't even know it happened so shut up.

Deidara: But...

Sasori: Look I may be the puppet master but I'm not the one pulling the strings in this story.

Deidara: -Whining- Can't you do something to stop it.

Sasori: See the girl over there with the black hair red tips and part of the front of her hair is red so it frames her face? The one half asleep leaning against Zetsu?

Deidara: Yeah?

Sasori: She's the one in charge here.

Me: -smiles demonically at this-

Deidara: -frowns and backs away- She scares me.

Me: That's the point. Now shut up I'm trying to sleep. I'm sick.

Deidara: But...

Sakura, Konan, Tobi and Itachi walked in and the six of them started arguing.

Me:-Growls when they don't leave and snap at them- IF YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCHES DON'T STOP ARGUING AND LET ME GET SOME DAMN REST I SWEAR I WILL COVER THIS PLACE IN YOUR BLOOD AND GUTS!

Everyone except Zetsu: -Cowers in fear- Sorry! -They ran ito opposite directions and Tobi ran straight into a wall knocking himself unconsious.

Zetsu:-laughs evilly- I'm impressed nothing can scare Itachi.

Me: You think that's bad you never want to see me on my monthly it's not pretty.- I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: And theres gonna be some fluff and lemon between our favorite couple.

Sakura: (Sweat drop and turns scarlet) WHAT?

Me: there won't be a lemon for a few more chapters.

Sakura: B..b...but...

Me: enjoy the story ^_^

I do not own anything that pertains to naruto if i did Sasori and Gaara would be chained up in my room and never be allowed leave.

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I stomped through the woods following Deidara and Sasori. I was so gonna kill Pein. He did this on purpose. Sasori and I was suppose to be a couple for this mission. Deidara was our body guard, because we suppose to be rich nobles. When I had glared at Pein he just smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was making sure that our relationship kept progressing. When we got back he was so dead.

We were suspose to assasinate some heiress that had a falling out with Itachi and was planning to send her father's army to destroy the Akatsuki. Her older brother offered to pay the Akatsuki to eliminate her. Something about their father wanting to give the kingdom to his sister. So naturally Pein agreed because it worked out on both sides. Plus it was a large sum of money. Wasn't family drama just so great?

I sighed for the upteenth time. I decided to follow a little farther behind Sasori and Deidara instead right with them. I was letting them discuss whatever needed to be sorted b4 we stoped to set up camp. Pein had told me everything I needed to know about this mission. I had done mission like this for Tsunade to infultrate someplace but I never had to work with someone I was romantically interested in. I was doomed.

I wasn't paying attention and ran right into Sasori who had stoped to wait for me. I mumbled a quick apolige. He reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear which caused me to blush slightly as I realized how close he was to me.

"So..."I began staring at the ground, "How far til we make camp?"

"We'll make camp in a couple of hours."

He grabbed my hand and tugged to get me to walk beside him. we walked for a few mintues. He just held my hand and we walked in comfertable silence. But something this peaceful couldn't last forever.

He sighed and stopped. I stopped along side him and glanced at him. he looked worried about something. He led me over to a big oak tree and pulled me down yo sit beside him.

"Sakura, I want to ask you something and I want you to be compleately honest with me."

"Sure. What about?"

"Why did you run away from your village?"

I froze. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I suspect someone's after you and I wanna know who and why so I can protect you."

"Sasori..." tears started running down my face, "Please don't make me tell you."

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me and she buried her face against me chest shaking so hard from her sobs. I felt a rage building up slowly demanding I go find this basterd and rip them to pieces.

"He tried to rape me," She sobbed against my chest.

I froze at the pure horror of what she said.

"He kept asking me out and I kept turning him down. He was getting more forceful each time he asked. Then a few days back we were suppose to go on a mission but he never showed up where our group usually met. So Kakashi sensei sent me to go find him at his house. When I walked into the house I should have known something was wrong. It was pitch black with out an ounce of light. When I walked in the door slammed shut and I was grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall and he started trying to rip my clothes. I told him to stop but he said I'll teach you to try and act better then me. I hit him as hard as I possibly could. He flew through a wall and I ran only taking with me what i had packed for the mission."

I was ready to take off to find this basterd and kill him as slow as possible. She was shaking uncontrolably. I hated to see her in such a state. She was strong and proud.

"Sakura, he will never get near you again."

"You don't him he won't give up."

"Then I'll just have to kill him."

**Normal P.O.V.**

My head snapped up and I met his eyes.

"But..."

"You're mine and no one is going to hurt you ever again."

He leaned down and covered my mouth with his. I gasped in shock and he slid his tongue into my mouth. He explored my mouth and our tongues began a fiery tango. When he pulled away we were both gasping for breath. He began trailing kisses from the corner of my mouth down to where my neck met my shoulder. He ran his tongue over the area then bit down. i gasped and he began sucking on the bite mark. I moaned softly at how good it felt with him alternating between biting and sucking. When he stoped my breathing was uneven.

"Now you have my mark on you and if anyone dare's touch you they will die. regardless if their friend or foe. Now we must go catch up with Deidara before he begins to worry."

He gave me a hard and hot kiss. Then began pulling me along in the direction we should be going.

-A/N- I hoped you guys liked it I'm sorry it's short. Please review. And I'm sorry about my bad spelling. review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura: Where have you been?

Sasori: I agree with brat where have you been? You started this story so you must finish it.

Me: ~glares from my bed playing with dei's clay~ both of you shut up and I intend finish this story.

Dei: Leave her alone yeah.

Me: Thanks Dei. I'm pregnant and trying to plan a wedding and just got laptop of my own again so I haven't had a lot of time for anything. And I've been sick so blah.

Dei: Miss Sophie does not own naruto if she did me, Sasori and Gaara would never leave her room and would not have died in the series.

Me: -glomps- Damn straight! Enjoy the new chapie!

**Chapter 7**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

We were approaching the village and had already changed our appearances I had honey blonde hair that was in an elegant bun with violet eyes and beautiful black and red silky kimono. And Sasori had black shoulder length hair and green eyes and was wearing a jet black kimono made of silk, and Deidara had short spikey brown hair and had some scars and was more muscled. (Kazuku had thrown a major fit about buying new clothes and accessories).

As we approached the gate to the village I became jittery and nervous. I had a sense of impending doom. Something felt really wrong and when we got a few feet from the front gate I knew why. I froze in fear and couldn't move. He was here I could sense him. I fell to my knees shaking. Please no!

"He's here past that gate."

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I turned when I heard five words laced with so much fear that I couldn't believe it was her. I turned around to see her on her knees shaking.

"Hey brat we need to grab Sakura and leave."

Blondie looked at me, "But the mission. Leader sama will freak."

I glared at him, " Look at her! You really think we can complete this mission with her like this?"

His eyes widened, because now she was rocking back and forth saying "not here not now. I can't deal with this please don't make me do this please."

He nodded his head, "Your right. We need to get home."

I walked over to her and picked her up as we blended into the forest as Dei made one of his clay birds so we could get back faster.

**Normal P.O.V.**

~~~~six hours later~~~~

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating dinner when we arrived. Konan rushed to Sakura's side.

"What happened?" she said checking her over for injuries.

"I don't have a clue. Yeah. She's started acting this way when we got within ten feet of the gate."

"Take her to the infirmary."

"No."

Everyone stared at Sasori.

"Excuse me? Sasori I'm the next best healer here." Konan said.

"I said NO. She's not hurt physically but emotionally is another story. I'm taking her to our room end of story. I will explain later."

Everyone watched as he carried her up the stairs. No one said anything for fear of making the puppet master angry.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hidan asked.

No one had an answer for that. This wasn't like him at all.

**Sasori P.O.V.**

I laid her down carefully on the bed. Changing her now sleeping form into something more comfortable. I laid down beside her wrapping my arms around her. I knew who she sensed behind that gate and it was someone I intended to kill so he could never cause her anymore problems. She snuggled up to me wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I brushed her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful and innocent when she was sleeping. Even someone as strong as her needed protecting from time to time. She wasn't that same little girl from years ago. She had grown and I wanted her to be mine forever things were complicated between us. I kissed her forehead as she slept listening to the her steady breathing until I felt myself getting drowsy. I whispered in her ear as I fell into the most peaceful, relaxed sleep I had since I came back.

"I'll kill him and make him go away for you I swear on my love for you."

Sorry it's so short. I started writing this when I was tired. I'll update really soon. I promise. Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hey guys I'm back

Everyone: ….

Me: what?

Tobi: -Sniffles- You abandoned us

Me: I brought presents!

Deidara: All is forgiven!

Me: -hides behind the couch- Well while they are temporary distracted please enjoy the new chapter and I do not own naruto.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I tiptoed down stairs while sasori was still sleeping hoping that no one else was awake. I really didn't feel like explaining to anyone why I reacted the way I did. I was supposed to be strong not weak and fragile. I hated that I had become like this. I refused to become some damsel in distress. Plus I didn't feel like explaining this to anyone right now because I was super hungry. As if to prove my point my stomach growled loudly making me jump. I walked into the kitchen and froze because there sat every member of the akatsuki except Sasori who was still asleep.

"Ummm guys wats going on?" I asked hesitantly.

Pein looked me in the eyes, "Sakura sit down we want to talk to you."

"Uh oh. Whatever it is I didn't do it and I didn't break it."

He chuckled, "I never said you did. We need to know we can trust you, and we want to be able to help and protect you but to do that you have to tell us everything."

I blinked and looked around at all their faces they seemed sincere about this with no hidden agenda even Hidan and Kazuku seemed worried. I sat down slowly I couldn't do this without Sasori. He was the only one who get me through telling them this.

I nodded, "I will but I can't do this alone I need Sasori." I looked at Deidara, "Dei, can you go get Sasori please?"

He nodded and was gone in a flash then back again with a groggy, cranky redhead.

"I'm going to kill you for waking me brat." He growled.

Dei backed away slowly with his hands out in front of him looking to me for help.

"Sasori." I said softly.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

My head whipped around to stare at my beautiful pink haired living piece of art. I pulled her into my arms the moment I saw the tears filling her eyes. Her next words made my newly revived heart almost stop beating.

"Sasori they want to know and I have to tell them but I can't do this alone." Her voice was soft and pleading.

"Your never alone and I'll always be here as long as I still breathe."

She smiled and kissed me softly, "Thank you."

I sat down and she sat in my lap facing them. I knew this was gonna be hard on her.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone stared at Sakura as she retold her story. Dei and Konan had a look of horror on their face because where as they knew some of the details they hadn't known all of them. Pein kept his face blank but his eyes were burning, Tobi was being unusually quiet, Zetsu's eyes were narrowed, Hidan looked livid, Itachi eyes were narrowed Kisame looked like he had seen a ghost and Kazuku looked like he had a plan forming in his head.

"That's why I freaked on the mission yesterday. I recognized his chakra signature past those gates and I couldn't do it. Not yet anyway I'm still recovering. I hope you guys understand." Sakura hung her head.

Just as Pein opened his mouth Hidan butted in.

"I understand I'm gonna kill this fucker slowly and enjoy every second of it and all his cries of pain. No mother fucker has any excuse for this!"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Pein sighed, "So is it agreed that this thing that has caused our Sakura so much distress will die? And most painfully?"

Everyone shouted their agreement.

"Then it is settled. We shall make a plan of action."

Sorry it took so long to update everyone I have had a lot going on. Also I'm sorry its short and the characters are a bit OCC. I decided to make Sakura seem a bit more fragile for reasons that r a bit personal. Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Gomen everyone sorry it took so long. Had so much going on.

Tobi: Sophie-chan! –tackles-

Me: -pats tobi awkwardly on the head giving him a sucker- can someone get him off of me?

Pein: Tobi get off.

Tobi: Otay.

Me: I don't own Naruto enjoy the stor….

Hidan: Do we kill the asshole in this chapter?! –laughs evilly-

Sakura: -punches Hidan in the head- continue Soph.

Me: Anyway before the crazy ass interrupted me –tosses a skillet at Hidan's head- I don't own naruto enjoy the story.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was shocked. They were so determined to get justice for me even after everything that had happened and everything me and my village had done to them. They had welcomed me here and now wanted to protect me and get revenge on the one who had caused me so much mental distress. I hid behind my hair and smiled softly I had a family now. A very crazy and dysfunctional one. I tossed my hair back and jumped up. I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"Thank you for all wanting to protect me and avenge me. But I'm the one who will kill his ass. You can torture him all you want but I will kill him my way. Is that understood?"

They nodded. I smirked and started spinning a kunai on my finger and everyone watched me with eyes wide as the kunai started to glow pink and Sakura pelts started dancing around the room slicing the fruit apart. I felt like showing off my secret technique I had been working on.

"As everyone can see I've been working on a new little something. It will slice and dice anything I direct it at, and Sai will be my first test subject for this new jutsu. No one fucks with this bitch and walks away from it unscathed."

Sasori stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. "That's my girl. Sweet as can be and even eviler when she's pissed and wanting revenge."

I smirked, "Damn right."

Hidan and everyone looked shocked at how I went from scared to pissed and out for blood. Its amazing what a little rage can do for a person.

Hidan smirked, "Sasori my man it's a good thing you claimed her first because she's just vicious enough to be perfect for me."

I heard Sasori growl threateningly and I giggled.

"So is everyone ready to hunting a sorry excuse for a ninja and a man?"

"HELL YEAH!" everyone shouted.

Tobi held up a 12 in serrated knife, "Nobody hurts Tobi's cherry. Cherry is Tobi's friend. Bad man must die."

Everyone looked at Tobi a little shocked because he was rarely violent.

Pein shook his head taking Konan's hand. "So its decided. He will die a most painful death."

"And one more thing. Anyone touches Naruto and they die. He's like my brother so I will brutally murder anyone who tries to harm him. Is that clear?"

I heard some grumbling from Kisame and Hidan and I let loose a blast of cherry blossoms slicing out a chunk of wall behind them taking some of their hair with it.

"YES MA'AM!" They both shouted and everyone else laughed.

"And Dei Dei no blowing up my home village. If you even try I will throw all your clay and paints away and only give u crayons so your art will no longer be how you like it if you hurt my village."

"But Sakura! My clay is special you can't!" he wailed.

"Then behave. Ok?"

"Fine." he grumbled.

Konan laughed, "Damn girl you already figured how to wrangle these guys and keep them in line. Scare them shitless."

"Yep." I giggled. "I love you guys. You guys truly are family."

A few awws and yucks were heard before I was tackled in a group hug from everyone. (A/N- I know they probably wouldn't do that but they did because they were all happy Sakura was happy)

I laughed harder and pretended to choke, "Can't breathe being smothered by a two ton shark and friends."

I pretended to gasp for breath and acted like I fainted and everyone clambered off.

"Oh no!" Konan mocked panicked. "Sasori you better give her mouth to mouth to wake her up!"

My heart skipped a few beats when I heard this and when I felt his lips on mine my eyes flew open and I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply. We stayed like this for a few minutes hearing the others whistle and laugh. We pulled apart in desperate need of air.

"Well well it seems my puppet master definitely knows how to pull my strings to get what he wants."

"And it seems my cherry blossom tastes as sweet as she smells."

He helped me to my feet both of us smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

Pein cleared his throat, "So the plan?"

I blushed bright red, "Ummmmmm right. "

We all sat and begin to plan out revenge much to my pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 10**

Sakura P.O.V.

I sighed throwing myself down on Sasori's bed watching him work on the puppet he made me. My first attempt to learn how to use it ended with it partially broken…. ok a whole lot of broken. I was aggravated but Sasori was a very patient teacher. Surprising since he normally had very little patience. I had got the gist of using her until we decided to try and do battle training with her. I miscalculated and instead of dodging his attack I mixed up my strings and swung her full force into his attack. It was amazing I didn't shatter her.

"Sasori?" I rolled over on my stomach resting on my elbows to look at him.

"Hn?" was his only reply as he leaned over cherry.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to control Cherry like you do Haruka?"

He put down his tools and turned to look at me, "Its possible. But Sakura keep in mind I have been doing this for years. Think of it like your medical training. Its very difficult at the beginning but once youu get the hang of it, it will come naturally and easier."

I sighed and rolled back over and stared at the ceiling, "I know, but I need to be able to do this before we go after Sai. He will expect everything I can do that comes with my medical ninjutsu, but he would never expect me to come into battle with a puppet or with my new jutsu. I want him to pay and suffer, but at my current level of power and techniques he will probably be able to take me out. He's stronger then he looks. He was trained in secret in a program very few knew about to be used to over throw lady Tsunade, but he got used to having us around and wanted to be out friend and help instead."

"Sakura stop. You are one of the strongest kunochi I know, and don't tell Konan this but I'm more afraid of you then her."

I tilted my head back so I was looking at him slightly upside down, "Really?"

"Yes brat."

Sasori's P.O.V.

I watched a smile illuminate her face and her eyes glow before it turned into a small scowl when she realized I had called her a brat again. I loved to see her eyes light up with happiness and when they lit up with fire when she was angry or annoyed. She was beautiful with when she was showing her true self not the harden girl she showed everyone else.

I was the only one that had the privilege of seeing her weak moments and vice versa. I trusted her even though she killed me once and I could tell she trusted me. To the rest of the group and world we were strong and didn't show our weaknesses. We showed some degree of happiness her more than me and she showed all her emotions which made her strong, but she never showed her insecurities to anyone but me and I only really dropped my guard around her.

"That was a mean thing to call me Sasori especially since you look the same age as me." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

I chuckled lightly going back to working on Cherry. She chose the name after her namesake. She thought it would be cute. She was better at controlling Cherry then she thought she was. She was trying to figure out the hidden compartments and released the poisonous gas. It was some quick maneuvering on my part that got me out of that one. If I wasn't careful she might surpass me.

I heard her pad softly across the floor and rest her hands on my shoulders. Before I could question her motives she started massaging my shoulders getting the knots out while I worked. I sighed laying down my tools relaxing into her touch. After a few minutes when she was satisfied with her work she stepped back and leaned down and kissed me softly.

I watched out of the corner of my eye her walking towards the bathroom. I gulped when I saw her cloak hit the floor leaving her in only a fishnet shirt with a sports bra underneath, and some shorts.

"Hey Sasori?"

"Y…yes?" I turned to face her and saw a smirk dancing across lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower in your bathroom. Ok? I might need a little help though."

I blushed when she winked at me and then bolted into the bathroom giggling. I stood grinning evilly and followed her. Oh this would be fun.

Me: hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. Have a lot going on with my dad dying and could lose him in a few days and my think tank being empty b/c of all the stress and drama. Been too depressed to write much. I make no promises when I will update again. In a way this was kinda just a filler to give insight into the weird relationship these two have. And I'm sorry it was so short. I'll let you guys decide if I should do some lime in the next chapter or not. Thanks for all my readers that have stuck with me through this fanfic. I'm not giving up its just gonna be slow going for awhile but never fear I will finish it. So please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sighed as we trailed behind the remints of team 7. I had been getting intel from my Naruto about Sai's whereabouts and he wanted to help with the plan but I told him no. I was already a missing nin so no one really be surprised if I killed him but if Naruto did it would be game over for him. I had snuck into the village a few nights ago to talk to Tsunade.

-Flashback-

"_Sakura are you sure about this? We can handle this legally and you can come home like nothing ever happened." My mentor/Mother pleaded with me._

_I shook my head sadly, "Mom, I am home. They treat me like family and I'm in love. If I come back I can never be with him because of who and what he is. I can't leave him and I won't live with out him. Besides Sai is deeply ingrained into the root program the village elders would find a way to protect him. It has to be this way."_

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I've never been so sure in my life."_

_She sighed and handed me the paper work, "This is the fake mission I'm sending them on and their coordinates. Kakashi and Naruto know whats going on but Sai is going to be completely ready for battle. Understand that."_

"_I understand."_

-End of flashback-

I sighed fiddling with the scrolls and weapons in my pouch as we waited for our target to pass below us. Zetsu was on watch on the ground and Dei was in the sky so we would know the moment they came in sight. I was anxious about this because I didn't want Naruto or Kakashi to get hurt.

I looked at the tree across from me to where Sasori was sitting relaxed. He could be fatally wounded if things went wrong and I couldn't lose him. This needed to end quickly with only one casualty… Sai. I heard a shrill whistle off in the distance and I tensed. That was the signal.

I locked eyes with Sasori and saw the love and worry shining in them. I smiled softly and blew him a kiss. He smirked and disappeared into the shadows. I was the decoy and the assassin at the same time. I dropped down to the ground with no sound. I heard Naruto first and limped into their line of sight.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran to me and I saw the sick delight in Sai's eyes at seeing me again and hurt.

"N..N..Naruto?! What are you doing here?" I grimaced faking pain.

"We have a mission in suna. What are you doing here?" I felt bad at the hope I saw shining in his eyes.

"Trying to find a place to go. Got in a fight with some bandits and was too weak to heal a couple minor sprains."

"Well Sakura-chan," Sai purred, "travel with us for a while and maybe you should come back with us."

I stood up tall and watched him recoil in surprise, "As unappealing as that sounds I have other plans."

I whistled and the forest came alive, "Tonight you die Sai. They can't punish you for what you did but I and my family sure as hell can."

All the Akatsuki showed themselves then disappeared back into the shadows. As cherry blossoms swirled around me I saw even naruto's eyes go wide.

"Sakura?"

An evil smile danced across my lips, "Tonight I will rip and tear until your no more. Tonight Sai you will pay for what you tried to do to me and go to hell where I should have sent you awhile ago."

I disappeared in a cloud of blossoms laughing darkly as they ripped into Sai.

Let the games begin!

~A/N~ So sorry it took so long. I had so much going on it's not even funny. And I'm sorry its so short. Please don't kill me and thanks to all my readers for sticking with me. There's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**~A/N~ **Thanks to all my awesome, lovely, amazing readers, followers, and reviewers. Sorry it took so long to update I've had a ton of stuff going on lately and more drama then a soap opera. So I've been to busy to get around to writing and I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter will make up for lack of updates and I'll try to update when I can.

And **xritix** if you have a problem with my plot and structure then don't read it! I'm not writing to please you or anyone. I write because I enjoy it.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I smirked from my hiding spot in the tree as I heard Sai's screams of pain and watched his blood splatter the ground. I watched the petals dance and spin around him.

"Sakura, That's enough! You've made you point now let the village handle this." I heard Kakashi shout.

My eye's narrowed into slits as I appeared in front of him, "I no longer take orders form you or anyone in that god forsaken village that used me."

I heard Naruto's gasp but I ignored him as I rounded on Sai or had used his paintings to get out of my technique. Oh how cute he though that was all it took. I watched him turn a hated glare on me and I laughed sadistically.

"Oh hell no Sai." I whistled loudly and was surrounding by the akatsuki. "Knock my oh so lovely former teammates out so they can't interfere with what's been planned."

In a flurry of movement Naruto and kakashi laid on the ground unconscious. I watched Sai trying to draw to defend himself but was being hindered by his injury's and chakra strings that was coiling around him I smirked as I let the realization dawn on him that something was wrong and I yanked on the chakra strings making them cut into his flesh and into the muscles that enabled his movements and turned him into a puppet. I severed my strings and turned him over to Sasori. I walked up to Sai and stabbed him in the neck with a senbon cover in poison that would forever paralyze him but allow him to still feel pain and then I punched him in the head knocking him out.

"Let's head back to base we have revenge to extract." I smirked evilly disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I stared at where my blossom had disappeared as a smirk spread across my face. Her acting on her rage and acting so evil was hot and sexy as hell. I wanted to see more of this side of her she might make a better Akasuki member then even hidan. I looked around at the shocked looks of everyone ranging was admiration, surprise and fear.

I darted after her dragging the unconscious ninja who was going to die with me. We reached the base quickly and found her in the basement setting up numerous torture device's and vials of different colored liquids. She smiled serenely at us when we walked in.

"Place him in the chair and bind him with those chakra draining handcuffs and chains. But first remove all his clothes but his underwear so almost all his skin is exposed for the torturing."

I nodded and did as she requested and Itachi burned all his clothes and equipment. Once he was restrained she healed his injuries with a sadistic smirk and then put smelling salt under his nose and he woke with a start.

He glared at her, "Let me go you crazy bitch!."

"Nope." She popped the p, "But I will introduce you to Itachi he's up first because I want food. Oh and konan make sure to heal his injury's just well enough so he doesn't die." She nodded.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I smirked it was time to show him why he didn't mess with little sis. I activated my sharigan and let the spinning entrance him.

"Have fun in a world of my own creation of your worst nightmare's."

Before he could blink he was lost in the genjutsu. I watched as he screamed, twisted and pleaded begging for it stop. Not to do it his again he had learned his lesson. I had no idea what was going on because I used a genjutsu where his nightmare's would consume him.

I watched in mild amusement as tear poured down his face and he screamed in terror and begged for it to end. After 3 hours and he screamed himself horse I released him from the genjutsu and me and konan walked out of the room.

Well there ya go the torture has begun. And sakura is sure as hell evil in this one. I'll let ya'll use your own imagination as to what he was seeing. Read and review.

Sasori: Me likely the new sakura

Sakura: You only like it cause I'm evil

Sasori: And hot.

Me: You two get a room

Sasori: fine we will

Me: (watches them walk away) ok then. Ya'll know the drill


	13. Chapter 13

~A/N~ Really getting sick of people trashing my stories if you don't like them then don't fucking read them I don't write them to please anyone but myself. I like writing and if you don't like what I write then tough shit. Now for those of you who enjoy my stories his a new chapter for your reading pleasure.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

My eyes flew open as I heard yelling and a loud crash downstairs. I looked over at sakura who was curled up against my side sleeping peacefully. I cringed when I heard another crash and Hidan yelling I watched Sakura move restlessly and prayed she stayed asleep. I got up quietly and slipped out the room to quiet them down before she woke up and destroyed half the base. She was not a morning person which was an understatement.

They were still fighting and arguing and had yet to notice me. I skimmed over everyone and noticed Pein, and Konan were missing.

I smirked, "Do you guys really want to wake up Sakura and Konan?"

Everyone froze and turned to me with fear written all over their faces, "Oh fuck no those bitches will kill us." Hidan shouted then snapped his mouth shut when he realized how loud he had been.

"Whats his with all the noise anyway?" I yawned running my fingers through my hair trying to remedy a little of my bed head.

Pein sighed from the table rubbing his temples looking thoroughly annoyed, "They're arguing who gets to go next with the torturing."

"They really have no say in who go next I do since its my revenge plan." A sweet yet evil voice said from behind me.

Everyone turned including me to see my lovely cherry blossom standing behind me looking serene yet murderous at the same time. I smiled at her sudden appearance and she winked at me.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I'll let it slide that I was woken up due to this being rather important. So this how the order of people will go, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Pein, and then me. no arguments." I snarled at them when I saw Hidan's mouth start to open. "Now that that's settled I'm hungry."

I walked over to the fridge grabbed some strawberry yogurt then dumped it and some honey nut cheerios in a bowl stirring it together. I took a bite and hummed in pleasure even though I was getting weird looks from everyone. I raised an eyebrow at Sasori.

"Sakura sweetie don't you think that will make you sick?" he asked kinda concerned.

I shook my head and swallowed, "Nope it tastes great and its healthy for me."

"Says who?" Hidan whispered to kakuzu.

"Say me asshole." I snarled.

Everyone blink at my rapid mood swing as I stormed out of the room bowel in hand to konan's room. Stupid men can't let a girl sleep or eat in peace. I knocked hesitantly on Konan's door and hoped she was awake. I heard a faint come in and walked in to see her still tangled in her blankets.

"Did they wake you up too? I asked taking another bite of my food.

She chuckled sitting up, "No you yelling at them for being so loud did."

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"Its ok I over slept anyway. Whats up?"

"The boys were driving me nuts and its your turn to do the torturing." I said evasively eating more of my cereal.

She looked at me calculating and I squirmed under her watchful gaze. She glanced at me then my weird breakfast combo and her narrowed.

"Pregant girl says what?" she said suddenly.

"What?!" I paled.

"Gotcha I knew something has been off about you. How long?" she said gleefully.

"Damn you for being so perceptive." I glared at her.

"yeah yeah curse the chick who figured it out. how long?"

"I think I'm about a month and a half." I whispered.

"Does Sasori know?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to figure out how to tell him. With his tragic past of being parentless I'm afraid that will make him fearful to have a child of his own. And I refuse to give this baby up." Tears slid down my cheeks.

"oh sakura." She pulled me into her arms as I cried. "Talk to him honey. You'll never know until you tell him and talk to him about. If you want I'll _accidently_ walk in as your talking to him in case anything goes wrong although I don't think it will."

"thanks I'll try. After you eat do you think you can get the torture under way the boys are getting antsy and I really don't want to kill one of them in a fit of anger."

"Understood. When those boys smell fresh blood they kinda go nuts."

I laughed, "I noticed."

She smiled and I rested my hands on my stomache thinking I had a daughter or a son growing in my belly. One that I really hoped Sasori would accept with open arms. It didn't seem like I had been here that long to be this far pregnant, but time had just flew bye in my stay here. I had a family now and no one saw me as weak or a burden and it made me grateful that I had fled my village and that Sasori had found me. I would protect my little rag tag even if it meant killing those from my past.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"You in la la land?"

"Nope just thinking of all the things that led me to the here and now and how I'd do anything to keep it and this little one inside me safe."

She smiled softly, "I'm glad I finally have another girl here and someone I can consider my sister and help."

"Me too."

~A/N~ sorry for the sappy chapter I just felt like doing a cute bonding sister chaper for them plus I'm kinda blah right now and this sounded good. not been up for writing lately too much shit going on around here. So read and review.


End file.
